


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.13

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [13]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.13

　　是无止境的黑暗。  
　　连火焰都没有了，只记得黑暗，恶魔在耳侧低语，乌鸦发出凄厉的鸣叫，身边没有一个人，无论怎样摸索都无法抓住什么，只是在尽全力倾听时，才能分出有人在说话。  
　　“……死了吧。”他说，“这样也好，如果能结束呢。”

　　他记得那是在岛原。是在最后的时候，城市在化为灰烬，有人拉住他，叫他跑，他们说只要他还活着他们就会奋战到底——  
　　“这样啊，”他笑着掰开他们的手，“那么，有谁愿意介错吗？”  
　　他不知道自己当时是怎样笑的，也许不是很好看，因为他们爆发出反对的声音，只有一个一直站在自己右手边的人叹了口气，“我来吧，”他说，“我明白的。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　“不客气，我知道，如果他们现在放下武器投降，也许还能活几个。”  
　　所以他选择去死。他的死亡可以停止战争，他希望是这样。虽然现在看来这个想法也很幼稚，掌权者分明是想赶尽杀绝，可那时候他就是想，万一有一个人活着呢？有一个放下武器的女人，即使被强奸也能活着；有一个放下武器的孩童，触到了敌人的恻隐之心就不会受伤——他那样绝望地抱着希望，在敌人到来前允许同伴砍下他的头。  
　　因为不可能取胜。不是靠努力和智谋就能取胜的战斗，他们什么都没有，除了一腔热血在火海中化为飞烟，烈士虽死，神魂随天。  
　　然后，再拥有意识时，英灵座已经给出了它的回答。  
　　他就以这样一种方式，看到了唯一不再流血的可能。

 

　　柳生十兵卫发现仇草的逻辑真的是常人不能理解的那一类。  
　　他好端端地喝茶晒太阳，和所有懒得工作懒得打架也懒得恋爱的英灵一样专心养老，结果一抬头看见仇草站在门口，对他勾了勾手指头。  
　　“嘿，”他说，“我们来打一架吧。”  
　　柳生十兵卫：“……”  
　　你能不能说说前因后果啊我又惹到你了吗我到底哪里做得不对啊。  
　　虽然搞不清缘由，柳生十兵卫还是正面了他的挑衅，两个人两把刀，开局之前先说好：“到底用不用魔力？”  
　　“不用，”仇草回答，“我的魔力源是圣杯。”  
　　达成共识，十兵卫眼都不眨地一个拔刀式砍了过去，对方的回击同样漂亮，两个人隔着刀刃短暂地对视，那双几乎是漆黑一片的眼睛说不出的漂亮。  
　　收刀，挥砍，刀刃碰撞，金铁嗡鸣，手腕被震得发抖，刻在骨髓里的战斗本能完全爆发，柳生十兵卫听到对方的喘息声，低沉到不像十七岁，剑尖划圆弧，腿弯四分之一（膝盖一百三十五度），每一个角度每一个动作都要调动全身的肌肉，只要能快一点，再快一点——  
　　咚！  
　　是刀刃撞在骨头上的声音。仅仅第二刀就听到了这个声音。  
　　他的剑尖从仇草肩膀上直接砍进去，血液喷洒而出，肉躯卡住刀身，对方不闪不避地接了这一下，趁着他没有把刀拔出来，将刀刃搭上他的脖子。  
　　一时间两个人的身形都凝固住了。  
　　柳生十兵卫也没想过会结束得这么快。他知道高手过招招招致命，但他真的没料到仇草会用这种方式。  
　　“力气真大啊。”胜利者的声音里带着嘶嘶的气流，“你该往心脏砍的。”  
　　“你赢了。”柳生十兵卫利落地摊开手，“你这是杀人的刀。”  
　　说完这句他自己都笑了。说得好像他自己不是杀人的刀似的——只是和仇草战斗时没有抱杀意，他不觉得自己亏欠对方什么，只是莫名想看对方胜利的模样，想看他的笑容或是随便什么。可那眼里涌动的反而是极度的哀伤，让他有一瞬间以为这个人在哭。  
　　但紧接着，仇草把他的刀抽出来，血液洒在地面上，魔力开始发挥作用，他沉默地、深深地看了柳生十兵卫一眼，像要把他的身影刻在自己眼里一样。  
　　“……你在做什么？”  
　　“没什么，”他说，“我很喜欢你眼里映着我的样子。”  
　　柳生十兵卫的心脏仿佛被谁抓住了。少年这样平静地说着，收刀回鞘，黑色的睫羽盖住瞳仁，那相对成年剑士太过瘦削的英灵转过身，毫不留恋地离开了。  
　　……他在做什么啊。  
　　柳生十兵卫拿着自己的刀，他没有受伤，却无比茫然。有声音从他身后传来，他通过契约判定那是他们的御主。咕哒君和他一样盯着仇草的背影，眯起一双蓝色的眼睛。  
　　“……您好。”他转过头，老老实实道，“有事情可以帮您吗？”  
　　“现在没什么了，”咕哒君回答，“你可以去休息了。”  
　　柳生十兵卫敏锐地抓住自己的直觉：“您知道他在做什么？”  
　　咕哒君叹了口气。他从墙边撑起身，这位拯救过人理的迦勒底御主平静安稳地，说出了并不能算是情报的话语。  
　　“烈士肝肠名士胆，杀人手段救人心。”  
　　“虽然放到他身上，就是在歇斯底里地闹别扭罢了。”

 

　　别走了，好不好？  
　　你看啊，我们都在这里。我们所有人，已经死去的，已经失去的，一切都在这里，在这里我们会无止境地陪着你，再不会有任何东西消失，你所记得的每个人都会出现，在战争爆发之前。  
　　那时候还仅仅是压迫，不，这个世界连压迫都没有。有无边的绿草，城市已经坍塌，你只需要在草地上睁开眼，然后拉住我们的手，越过丘陵到达新的城市，让姐姐帮你束起长发，让母亲用海草熬成有盐的汤。  
　　——他们在对他伸出手。  
　　——远处的天在地平线化为月白。  
　　天草怔怔看着眼前的景象，他触到了他们的手，那温度真实到不似梦境。他们都在笑，每个人都是。那么多人，街道上来来往往，每个人都和他打招呼，几个采买东西的女子揉了揉他的脑袋，那是对十七岁孩子的态度。  
　　“想什么呢，”有人说，是很久以前记忆中的身影，挥刀斩下他头颅的人，“跟我去逛吧？城那边的花前几天开了，趁着还没被采了去看。”他抓住天草的手，不由分说地带着他在街上奔跑，风轻柔地吹过他的脸，挽起长发，将人们的衣角浮起；那人在他前面笑着，跑过大街，再穿过小巷，红色的花海将地平线填满，那不是火焰，那是生命在起舞。  
　　“开得不错嘛，”他说，“呐……怎么了四郎？”  
　　不知道。  
　　太艳丽了，从这里看不清花瓣，只有一片红霞映着阳光。他知道有这么一片花，但没有这么可怕；这里的一切完美到不真实，不，本来就不是真实。  
　　“这是天堂吗？”他问他。  
　　“你在说什么，”那人笑着回答他，“什么天堂啊，说得好像你去年没来过这似的。”  
　　天草愣了好久。面前那张脸好像永远不可能忘记，他曾见过它额角带血痛苦扭曲的模样，可此时那人在笑，连带着他也笑起来，就那样微笑着，挥刀从中间将对方直接劈开。  
　　没有血，那身影带着他的刀刃化作烟雾消散，只剩下满原繁红在地平线上升腾。以天草为中心，世界开始向远处坍塌，不知名的角落里错乱的声音翻腾而起，在他耳边一次次回响。  
　　“为什么……”  
　　“为什么你要活着？为什么你还存在？”  
　　“为什么不陪我们？”  
　　“为什么不为我们报仇？”  
　　他闭上眼，坐下身抱住自己的膝盖，把脸埋在胳膊里，静静听着所有的声音。  
　　对不起。  
　　但是，我还有要完成的事情，我希望这个世界上……  
　　再也没有人成为我，或是我们。

 

　　仇草慢吞吞地转着茶杯。茶梗在杯中立起，像是个好兆头。只是不知道是谁的好兆头，他这样想着，对爱德蒙点点头，一脸了然：“他是不是没醒？”  
　　爱德蒙眯眼看他。  
　　“我可没做什么——不过也不能说和我没关系就是了。我肯定会影响他的。”仇草意味不明地咋咋嘴，“可是我为什么要帮他啊？你求我啊？”  
　　“我求你你就会去做么？”  
　　“当然，我会的。”出乎意料的，仇草回答，“但是爱德蒙，我先问你一个问题吧——”他捧起那杯茶，直接扣在自己手心，水从指缝渗出，有些向下滴落，有些沿着他的手腕消失在袖口，“你体会过‘失去’吧？你现在还会感到恐惧吗，关于有一天一睁眼发现自己的一切都被抢走？”  
　　他没有等爱德蒙的回答，自顾自地说下去：“我以为他和你说过。他失去的一切，是‘注定的’，历史发展中必然的一环，无论怎样努力都无法扭转的命运——哈，”看着爱德蒙的脸，他嘲讽地低笑一声，“看来他说过，但你没弄明白。爱德蒙……”水流的速度变慢了。那一杯茶本来也没有多少水。“有些东西不是你握紧手就能握住的。甚至不是你拥有强大的力量就能改变的，死亡、鲜血、伤痛、所有的一切，要么发生在这里，要么发生在那里；要么发生在这时，要么发生在那时。都一样，都一定会发生，一定会……”水流干了。他把杯子放回桌面，杯沿的湿痕被阳光照得灼目，“没有办法改变的失去。没有任何东西能依靠，没有任何力量能信任。明知道这种事，还要相信着上帝，即使荷兰的基督徒炮击了城市，因为没有别的东西可以寄托所以只能就这样奋战到最后一刻——”  
　　“明知道带着他们走向死亡，还是要就这么带着；无论哪一条路都令人失望，无论怎样都无法抓住什么，手握得越紧失去得就越快，到最后什么也无法留下，”他的手向爱德蒙抬起，让爱德蒙看到他手心沾的一点茶渣，“除了回忆。无止境的关于失去的回忆。足以让人畏惧‘得到’的，‘失去’的回忆。”  
　　爱德蒙终于明白他在说什么了。  
　　他也终于明白，天草曾经想告诉他什么了。

　　——爱德蒙用另一只手擦去他唇上的水迹，捧起他的脸，“你喜欢我。”而天草看了他一会，缓慢但坚定地，把手从他手里抽了出来。  
　　——不行，无论我喜不喜欢你，我不相信你，我想安慰你但我不想你靠近我，因为只要手里有什么东西，就一定会失去的。

　　——“我来包容，我来拯救。你不需要爱这个世界，我来爱你就够了！”  
　　——“我也是很认真的，说到底，我爱不爱你，和你爱不爱我，并没有什么关系啊。”  
　　——所以不要回应我。让我一个人去做。我习惯付出，但我不习惯得到。别靠近我，爱德蒙，我什么都不想要。

　　——“为什么、没认出是我？”  
　　——英灵的眼睛慢慢又亮了起来。“对不起，”他说，然后他笑了，“谢谢。”  
　　——谢谢。

　　——“不是因为输而被斥为叛乱，是注定不会赢……他们是历史的反面教材，在他们还没出生的时候就注定了——爱德蒙，有些战争，像侵略，是可以被称为‘战争’的，它有正邪、有对错、有人担责有人说‘对不起’有人缅怀烈士的——但是有一些根本就是只能被‘时代’，甚或是‘进步’——他们的死，是时代的进步！”  
　　——我害怕，我害怕啊爱德蒙，我经历过那些，我害怕再失去什么，你看着我好不好，不要离开好不好，我真的承受不住了——

　　——“你还想玩多久？”  
　　——你会在多久之后，选择离开我？

　　茶杯杯沿的水一点点蒸发殆尽，仇草从他身边走过，他的声音轻得只有爱德蒙一个人能听到，“你以为你说出了你的想法就够了，但他需要的，是足以让他摆脱曾经所有‘失去’的经验、相信自己还能得到什么的安全感，你的每一个表情都会扰乱他的思绪，你的每一个动作都让他下意识揣测你的想法，和他相处很累，爱德蒙，如果你真的没有做那个准备，就别再靠近他了。”  
　　爱德蒙想抓住他，但仇草似乎有所预料。他轻松地逃开爱德蒙的手，然后望着他的眼睛，微笑道：“爱德蒙，你有没有那么一瞬间，看到的是他，而不是我？”  
　　像是世界都安静下来了。  
　　黑发的英灵等着他的回答，然后慢慢敛起所有的笑。  
　　“……这样啊，”他说，“好的，我会救他的，但你就先别进屋了。”

 

　　“你来了啊。”天草并不意外地轻声道，仇草点点头，在他对面跪坐下来，黑色的长发，黑暗的世界，他更像这里的支配者，某个徘徊于过往的幽灵。  
　　“你来做什么？”天草低声问，“还想要我的身体吗？”  
　　“什么啊，”仇草却耸耸肩，“你说的是比较黄的那种倒确实有点……喂，我说你不会真的不知道我是谁吧？你不会真的以为我是什么另一个世界的人吧？”

　　——“他是另一个世界的我。”天草那时对所有人这样解释。是他先说的，然后仇草才开始解释。  
　　是他先说的，所以仇草才这样解释。

　　——“你想要什么？一个人，一样事？”  
　　——他脑海里模糊地浮现出一行字句，接着是一个男子的形象；然后这一切消失了。  
　　——“结束……求你……”

　　那时候，在圣杯里的时候，他想到的不是爱德蒙。  
　　他很少希望别人拯救他。天草知道那个答案，因为不是希望别人伸手，所以就只有希望自己能救自己了。  
　　那天他在圣杯里想到的是他自己。他自己的脸，他自己的身形，他自己的刀刃。  
　　于是圣杯给出了它的反应——于是那一天，仇草出现了。  
　　他想要杀死的，他想要拯救的；他想要改变却无能为力的，一切的一切都在那一天具象化，镜子里他背后的恶魔拥有了真正完全的形象，而他并不惊讶于那是他自己。  
　　他面前这个，微笑着的黑发少年。  
　　而那少年靠近他，腰间挂着刀。  
　　简直就像谋划很久了，天草毫不犹豫地抽出它，不需要判断，甚至不需要战斗，直接将刀刃捅到对方体内，穿透胸口，挑飞碎肉，插入，拔出，插入，拔出，肉体变成肉酱的声音塞满了黑暗，血液溅到他脸上，冒着滚烫的热气，他反而觉得身体开始温暖，本来就是这样的，因为灵魂被分出了一部分才会徘徊沉睡，现在只要杀死他，只要吞噬掉他就——  
　　那是他最讨厌的那部分，那是在道貌岸然的外壳下裹着的复仇的心，那是他极力压抑恨不得掐死自己来阻止的东西——  
　　现在他终于能像这样疯狂地、不间断地攻击对方，杀死他，惩罚他，将这个自己碾碎，但他坐在对方身上将那张依旧微笑着的脸变成碎片时，他的眼泪直接砸到那堆碎肉里，他对着它干呕哀嚎但毫无意义，刀刃一次次向下把碎片变成肉泥，瞳孔放大到令人恐惧，他脸上甚至带着异样的红晕，激动还是兴奋都说不好，血沾在脸上，洒满衣服，温热得让他心生喜悦，简直没有什么能阻止这种事，把对方砍碎就好了——

　　他一直希望着把这个自己，这灵魂的一部分砍碎。  
　　可他一边为了这个愿望的实现大笑，一边发现对方才是真的在笑，而他自己的笑声像极了绝望的号哭。

　　仇草消失了。  
　　在黑暗中死亡，无论他之前想说什么，天草不想听，他只想杀了他，越快越好，越干脆越好，越残忍越好。  
　　有什么关系，反正死了就消散了嘛。  
　　他这样想着，手里的刀向下坠落，消失在黑暗里；黑暗在渐渐变化，有什么东西在周围游荡，那是一直以来在记忆深处质问着他的人们，此时他满脸鲜血地面对着这些曾发誓“死守此城者永为兄弟”的人，做好了接受质问的准备。  
　　无所谓。  
　　他连自己的一部分灵魂都能摆上祭台，害怕这些死人不成。  
　　它们向他走来，岛原的人们贴近他，发出他们的声音。  
　　“……没关系，你做得很好。”  
　　天草愣住了。  
　　“我很崇拜您……有一个机会为了自己的信仰而死，我很高兴！”  
　　“没什么大不了的，至少我们给了他们一记！”  
　　“谢、谢谢您……请您做自己想做的事，我们不想成为您的负担，您的决定一定是对的！”  
　　它们在他身边漂浮，一个女人的形象鲜明地浮现出来，天草睁大眼看着那一幕，衣角从空中显形，她生前一直想穿却没穿过的艳丽颜色包裹了熟悉的躯体，她笑着拥抱他，吻他的额头。  
　　“我为你感到骄傲，”她说，“我的儿子。”  
　　她温柔的手落在脸上时，天草才明白自己真的在哭。  
　　“不是很明显吗，”咕哒君头都不抬地回答柳生十兵卫，“他的躯体是在岛原，由数万人的信仰凝聚的，那具躯体如果被破坏，一瞬间所有的信仰都会涌出来，那些人最真实的感受会原原本本地呈现，一切都会由他们来判决。”  
　　“难怪他们两个的灵基分不开……真的是‘一个人’啊。啊不，我想问的是——我指仇阶的天草——”  
　　咕哒君的笑意有些冰冷和勉强，但他还是在笑：“没办法。尺阶的想拯救人类，仇阶的就只想拯救自己了。”  
　　他这样说的时候一直盯着墙角。他很希望有光能照亮那里，就像那天他希望有光照亮仇草的脸一样，可并不是所有人都活在阳光中，也并不是所有人都喜欢活在阳光中。  
　　有些人，根本就是为了死亡出现的。  
　　当仇人出现，仇恨就该出动了。仇人不是柳生十兵卫，是仇草自己；仇恨不是仇草，是天草心中一直存在的，泥潭般的黑暗世界。  
　　那是足以汇成以岛原地狱命名的宝具的黑暗，他就像流沙中的人，越挣扎就越下陷，抓住另一个人也于事无补，如果不战胜自己，那就不可能真正离开。  
　　但流沙具象化了，然后心甘情愿地被击杀了。  
　　“……他会死吗？”柳生十兵卫艰难地问。  
　　“他不是会死，”咕哒君给出了御主的宣判，“他根本就没有真正存在过。”

 

　　爱德蒙敲了敲门。  
　　刚才一阵激烈的响动后门里寂然无声，爱德蒙把耳朵贴在门上才能勉强听到天草的沉重呼吸，那个少年大概经历了什么激烈的运动，爱德蒙能分出那种呼吸声。  
　　“爱德蒙吗……进来吧。”天草回答他，他推门而入时就看到天草坐在床边，正站起身，白发凌乱地搭在肩头，神色间透出激动后的疲惫。爱德蒙第一时间找仇草，找了一圈，没人。  
　　“不用找了。”天草看着他，有些困倦地招招手，“他说他问了你个问题……‘你看到过他吗？’，是这样吗？”  
　　“……他怎么转述的我的回答？”爱德蒙手边啪地冒出一团黑火，又消失在空气里，天草满不在乎地耸耸肩：“哦，我猜他会这么问，他没来得及说就被我杀了。”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　这句话的信息量怎么这么大，简直不知道该从哪里槽起比较好。  
　　“所以，你回答的什么？”天草无辜地望着他，爱德蒙很想把这个话题糊弄过去，但他想起仇草的告诫，只能有些不情不愿地回答：“‘我看到你就想到他，怎么看到你。’……就是这样。”  
　　天草走到他面前，抬起手，抱住他的脖子。他们两个人紧紧贴在一起，“谢谢你，”天草低声道，“爱德蒙……谢谢你，我这么烦我自己都知道，看着很温柔却想从你身上索取支撑，差劲得简直不用说……谢谢你还站在这里。”  
　　爱德蒙抱紧他，少年身上热得过分，他喘息着，疲惫却温柔，陷入他臂弯的躯体并不沉重，却让爱德蒙觉得抱着什么难以移动并且会随时碎裂的东西。过了好一会，天草才撒娇般用鼻子蹭蹭他的脖颈，“带我去镜子前，好不好？”  
　　爱德蒙不会在这种小事上让天草失望。镜子里爱德蒙抱着天草，少年弯起眼，低声叹息：“好了……他消失了。”  
　　镜子里再没有那团黑暗，反而显得心里空茫一片。天草向后窝进爱德蒙怀里，暖橙色的浴室灯从他们头顶照下，天草忽然笑起来，他抓着爱德蒙的手，额头贴上他的脸颊。  
　　“果然，”他说，“救赎是要自己给自己的。神父可以替上帝原谅，但能救赎人的从来都是他自己啊。”  
　　那其实是东方的想法。在真正的教义里原罪是无法洗脱的；但那没什么意义，或者什么流派什么说法都没什么意义，说到底要宽恕他们的只剩下了他们自己，因为英灵座没有佛祖也没有上帝。  
　　“天草。”爱德蒙在他耳边问，“你现在很开心吗？”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　爱德蒙抬手抚过他的眼角，让他看清自己的泪水。天草用力眨眨眼，把眼里的那一层水雾眨干净，“嗯，很开心，非常、爱德蒙、我们结婚吧。”  
　　“啊？”话题跳得太快，爱德蒙的思维回路都被搞懵逼了。天草温顺地垂下头，“是啊，你不担心我被人抢走吗？”  
　　爱德蒙瞬间想起了他们的天草厨御主，然后坚定地以“那是个有女票的异性恋”这个理由把御主的脸扒拉到一边，“结婚了也不是不能抢。”  
　　作为进过监狱塔的人，爱德蒙表示被抢这种事他有经验。  
　　“啊，这倒也是。”爱德蒙的手指滑进天草发间，隔着头皮能感觉到颅骨，因为那层皮肤的温软，爱德蒙有种他的骨头脆弱到可以随便捏碎的错觉。少年把额头靠在他肩上，无意义地低喃着蹭他的手指，像一只忽然慵懒下来的猫。爱德蒙甚至分不出他是失去了什么还是得到了什么，只有一件事毋庸置疑：天草需要他，即使他什么都不说。  
　　“他喜欢你。”漫长的沉默后天草开口，“但是你选择了我，所以他才会选择我。”  
　　因为他们是一个人，爱也好恨也好都是共通的，仇草想要他的身体这件事不假，但爱德蒙做出了选择，仇草也不会让爱德蒙失望。如果爱德蒙做了另一个选择，哪怕他只是回答“我看到过你”，他都不会允许自己被杀死——但爱德蒙说，我看到你就想到他。  
　　他继续存活的理由就这样被爱德蒙抹杀了。他出现就是因为天草想杀他，所以他就干脆由着天草动手。  
　　不然，也没什么能做的。  
　　肢体破碎、血液飞溅、内脏沾到天草脸上，红色的肌肉，偏白的肌腱，折断的骨骼泛着惨淡的光，眼睛被刀刃挖出，连接眼球的肌肉被搅成肉泥，刀刃从眼眶里穿进去把大脑刺透刺成一滩散发着恶臭的水——  
　　就在这时候，那惨白扭曲的、内部毫无血色却沾满了颈动脉里喷射出的猩红的唇，慢慢弯成一个甜蜜的笑容。  
　　天草稍微闭上眼，将那个场景驱离自己的脑海。那是仇草的选择。或者那根本是他们共同的选择。  
　　他们两个，不管是谁，总会有一个人存在于这躯壳中走下去。救赎是自己斩断自己的过往，自己杀死自己灵魂中名为罪的部分。  
　　天草贴近镜子，然后转头向爱德蒙。镜子内外两张完全对称的脸看着他，就像在诉说一个绮丽的、埋着剧毒的噩梦。  
　　“我说真的，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
